


Una noche

by Kuro_Hebihime



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, OnePiece - Freeform, Oneshot, Sexo, Yaoi, ficyaoi, onepieceyaoi, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Hebihime/pseuds/Kuro_Hebihime
Summary: [Mihawk/Law/Zoro, One-shot] Una noche basta para tomar las decisiones más difíciles. Una noche de agradable e inesperada compañía, de jóvenes inquietos, de besos únicos e irrepetibles.





	Una noche

**UNA NOCHE**

—One-shot—

  

Mihawk se terminó el trago que sostenía entre las manos y observó con atención a los dos jóvenes sentados frente a él. Soltó un suspiro e instintivamente tocó la argolla dorada que adornaba su mano izquierda, haciéndola girar levemente.

_«Esto no está bien»._ Fue lo primero que pensó y miró su anillo un momento. Se sorprendió al notar que ese pequeño objeto parecía haber borrado todo su significado desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Ahora solo era un aro que había dejado una marca sobre su piel difícil de borrar.

Y las cosas solo habían empeorado cuando, minutos atrás, el mensaje de _No me esperes, llegaré tarde otra vez_ iluminó su móvil con descaro. 

Era triste que ya ni siquiera se sintiera agraviado por esa clase de mentiras. Ya no le importaba que su actual pareja no pudiera recordar siquiera que él tampoco se encontraba en casa aquella noche. _«No te preocupes, yo tampoco tengo la intención de regresar»,_ pensó con sarcasmo.

Colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas en una posición tensa y volvió a mirar a sus dos acompañantes. Pese a ser mayor que ambos estaba seguro de que era el que más nervioso se sentía; pues, al acceder a entrar en aquella habitación se estaba jugando la reputación que se había forjado con los años.

Él era el maestro incorruptible, sobrio. Era el docente perfecto, intachable. No había faltado jamás a una sola clase, jamás había cedido a un soborno, y mucho menos, ocasionado algún escándalo.

Todos sus alumnos lo admiraban. La mayoría le temían, pero este par… este par deseaba algo más de él.

Y ese era el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahora sentado sobre un sillón de terciopelo rojo. Expectante, indeciso.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de ponerse en pie y abandonar aquel lugar donde ni siquiera debería de haber entrado, pero no podía negar que al mismo tiempo deseaba dejar a un lado la razón y entregarse al deseo.

—Entonces… ¿podemos empezar?

Soltó el joven de ojos grises mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de lado.

—La habitación ya está pagada y nosotros de todos modos vamos a pasar la noche aquí—agregó el otro muchacho, de pelo verde—,  si no quiere participar, puede al menos quedarse ahí y mirarnos el tiempo que le plazca.

Mihawk pasó su intensa mirada de uno a otro. Cómo le gustaban ambos.

Roronoa fue el primero en ponerse en pie, se quitó la remera, descubriendo su bien formado torso, y la aventó lejos. Se acercó hasta su profesor y se hincó frente a él, paseándose la lengua sobre los labios.

—Usted mismo lo dijo hace unas horas, somos los mejores alumnos que ha tenido. Así que ¿por qué no nos enseña algunas cosas extra? Ya sabe, como regalo ahora que acabamos de graduarnos.

Y es que, unos pisos debajo de donde se encontraban, la fiesta de graduación seguía en todo su auge. Nadie había notado la ausencia de los dos alumnos, y mucho menos, la de uno de los profesores invitados. 

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, esto quedará entre los tres, será nuestro secreto —agregó Trafalgar, quien tomó asiento sobre el descansabrazos del sillón, estirando su mano para tomar la botella de vino que habían pedido y darle un gran trago.

—Los dos han bebido bastante —comentó el profesor con una voz tan serena que ninguno podría imaginarse que por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

—Y tenemos la intención de seguir haciéndolo —respondió el peli verde, colocándose con cinismo entre sus rodillas—, aunque para serle sincero, hay otra cosa que deseamos probar.

Mihawk respiró profundo sin poder dejar de contemplarlos. ¿Para qué negarlo? En el fondo estaba encantado con la idea. Quería poseer a ambos, hacérselo a ambos, dejarles en claro quién era el que llevaba las riendas. No podía dejar que ese par de muchachos jugaran así con él, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Law tomó la mano de Dracule, abrió la boca y se metió el dedo anular hasta el fondo. Mihawk sintió un espasmo de intenso placer al sentir su cálida lengua juguetando con él, succionándolo con suavidad hasta sacarle el anillo.

—Solo esta noche… y no volveremos a molestarlo, jamás. 

Law colocó el anillo al lado de la botella y apagó la lámpara de mesa, dejando el cuarto en una penumbra total.

En aquella oscuridad Mihawk sintió que las manos de Roronoa se posaban sobre sus muslos y comenzaban a subir, buscando el cierre de su pantalón. Law, por su parte, metió una de las manos debajo de su camisa, acariciándole los pectorales, deshaciéndose de cada botón que tenía a su merced. 

Los dos lo acariciaban al mismo tiempo, volviéndolo loco. No pudo ocultar un suave bufido de placer cuando Zoro logró hacerse con su miembro y lo comenzó a acariciar sobre la ropa interior.

_«No…»,_ pensó un momento, pero antes de poderlo externar los labios de Law apresaron su boca con un demandante beso. La lengua del joven se hizo espacio casi a la fuerza, devorándolo.

Zoro no esperó más y acercó los labios a su miembro que comenzaba a endurecerse. Empezó a lamerlo de abajo hacia arriba, lentamente, prestando especial atención en la punta. Mihawk soltó un fuerte jadeo y colocó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del peli verde, invitándolo a engullirlo de una buena vez. El chico obedeció y Mihawk empujó bastante adentro, escuchando con cierto placer que le costaba respirar. Con su mano libre apresó la mandíbula de Law y se la apretó suavemente, dejándole en claro que a él nadie lo podía dominar. 

Empezó a marcar el ritmo del beso a la par que jalaba el cabello de Zoro.

Qué bien se sentía eso. 

Tan prohibido, tan diferente. 

Separó a Law de su boca y frenó al peli verde. Se puso en pie y se despojó de la ropa que aún tenía encima, dejando solo sobre su cuerpo desnudo la cruz de oro que siempre cargaba. Sus ojos empezaron a acostumbrarse a la poca luz que se colaba desde la ventana y aprovechó para contemplarlos un momento. Trafalgar era el más alto; delgado, pero bien formado, y con unas piernas tan largas que se le antojaba ponerse cada una sobre los hombros y penetrarlo hasta el fondo. Roronoa… vaya que no se quedaba atrás. Su cuerpo parecía esculpido a mano, fuerte y masculino, y ese trasero… bueno, para ser sinceros no era la primera vez que sus ojos lo admiraban. Él era su profesor, pero también un hombre, y sería estúpido decir que no había notado antes a esos dos atractivos jóvenes que jamás se perdían una sola de sus clases. 

Los chicos aprovecharon para quitarse la ropa también. Ambos sonreían, ambos miraban a su maestro como si no existiera nadie más que pudiera complacerlos. 

Y es que, para ser exactos, los años no parecían haber pasado por ese atractivo caballero. 

Su cuerpo, su porte, su rostro… todo en él era perfecto, simplemente perfecto. 

Mihawk se acercó a ambos y los tomó de las mejillas, acariciándoles el rostro con suavidad, memorizando su mirada penetrante y deseosa. Los acercó entre ellos y los invitó a darse un beso. Para su sorpresa los jóvenes parecieron dudar un instante, pero finalmente accedieron. El mayor sonrió complacido con la escena, verlos besarse encendía sus ánimos. El beso, que comenzó un poco tímido, subió rápidamente de intensidad. Mihawk podía ver la lengua de ambos pelear entre sí con avidez y eso lo hizo sonreír. 

_«Dos lenguas, no está nada mal»._  

Si ya se había dejado envolver en esa locura lo menos que podía hacer era disfrutarla al máximo. Jaló a los dos jóvenes hacia abajo, dejándolos a la altura de su endurecida hombría, ofreciéndoselas. 

Los dos empezaron a lamerlo al mismo tiempo, alternando su labor con un ávido beso entre ellos. De vez en vez alzaban su mirada hacia él, sonriéndole con descaro. Mihawk arqueó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos un momento. Vaya que eso se sentía demasiado bien, jamás pensó en poder hacer algo así. 

Law se levantó de repente y se acomodó sobre la cama. 

Zoro tomó a su maestro de la muñeca y lo invitó a recostarse también, lo apresó del cuello con ambos brazos y dejó que se colocara sobre él, besándolo con un ánimo salvaje. Mihawk le separó las piernas y comenzó a presionarse contra su cuerpo desnudo, lo tomó del trasero y lo apretó con ambas manos, encajándole los dedos, excitándose al máximo al escuchar sus suaves jadeos. Qué buen cuerpo tenía ese muchacho, quería adentrarse en él lo más pronto posible. Hacérselo hasta el cansancio. Se colocó de rodillas y jaló la cadera del peli verde hacia él. 

Antes de atreverse a entrar miró a Trafalgar, quien asintió con una sonrisa. 

—Adelante, no hay ningún problema.

Pero Mihawk no pensaba dejarlo desatendido. Este era un juego de tres y así debía continuar.

—Estoy seguro de que Roronoa es capaz de entretenernos a ambos ¿por qué no ocupas su boca? 

Mihawk se complació al notar que el peli verde daba un suave respingo. Law también pareció desconcertado ante la sugerencia, pero pronto sonrió encantado y se colocó cerca del rostro del otro muchacho. —Qué, ¿tienes alguna queja, Zoro-ya? Si tú fuiste el de la idea desde un inicio. Anda, abre bien la boca… 

—¡Tsk, cállate! —respondió el peli verde, tomó el miembro de Law entre sus manos y tras mirarlo un momento dejó de pensar las cosas y se lo engulló por completo, arrancándole un fuerte jadeo. 

Mihawk humedeció un poco más su hombría y comenzó a hacer presión, adentrándose poco a poco en ese delicioso cuerpo. 

Sí.

Roronoa se sentía mejor de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Era tan estrecho que estaba seguro de que no acostumbraba a tomar el papel de pasivo. Y esa idea lo encendió al máximo. 

Apretó su trasero nuevamente, moviéndose a placer, marcando un ritmo lento y profundo. Observó con detenimiento como devoraba a Trafalgar. No había suficiente luz, pero podía adivinar el rubor en sus mejillas. Law también se veía perfecto, su rostro denotaba deseo puro y lo veía morderse el labio inferior de vez en vez, ahogando un gemido. Sus ojos grises no dejaban de mirarlo, se veía que estaba ansioso por que su turno llegara. 

Mihawk tomó el miembro desatendido del peli verde y le marcó un ritmo rápido. Zoro tuvo que liberar a Law un momento, pues el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Mihawk vio como cerraba los puños sobre las sábanas y soltaba un suave bufido, y luego uno más fuerte.

—¿Esto es lo que deseabas, Roronoa?, ¿sentirme dentro?, ¿hasta el fondo?

Le dijo con una voz sensual.

El joven respondió con una sonrisa acompañada de un fuerte jadeo. Dracule le marcó un ritmo frenético y no tardo en hacer que se viniera sobre su propio abdomen. El cuerpo del peli verde se contrajo tan fuerte que Miahwk tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no terminar también. 

Aún no era tiempo de entregarse. 

Le faltaba disfrutar también al otro muchacho.

Salió de Zoro y tumbó a Law boca abajo con un gesto completamente dominante. Le alzó la cadera con ambas manos, y utilizando la semilla de Zoro que se había quedado entre sus dedos, lo penetró rápido con el pulgar. 

Law soltó un quejido, pero la sonrisa de su rostro no desapareció. Mihawk pudo entender que a ese muchacho le gustaba jugar más rudo _. «¿Por qué no?»,_ concluyó. La idea se le antojaba perfecta. Sacó su dedo, se acomodó y lo penetró hasta el fondo, embistiéndolo con fuerza y sin mucha consideración. 

—Acércate, Roronoa —le dijo al joven que todavía se estaba recuperando del orgasmo. Apresó sus labios y comenzó a devorarlo. 

Sí. Tenía a ambos. A ese par de estudiantes altaneros.

A diferencia de Zoro, Law no se esforzaba mucho en acallar sus sonidos. La voz encendida le permitía a Mihawk calcular a la perfección el ritmo. ¿Tenía más experiencia que Roronoa? tal vez, pero estaba seguro de que habían muchas cosas que aún podía enseñarle. Levantó a Trafalgar para que quedara hincado y lo pegó contra su pecho sin abandonar su cuerpo. Lo tomó de la frente y le colocó una dura mordida en el cuello. 

—Roronoa, colócate frente a él… y separa las piernas.

El peli verde dudó un instante, pero finalmente aceptó y su maestro dejó caer el peso de ambos sobre él, haciéndole soltar una fuerte maldición. 

—Penétralo, Trafalgar —susurró sobre su oído. 

Pudo ver el rostro de Zoro, nervioso. Y eso le provocó un espasmo en el vientre de inmenso placer. Law estaba tan encendido que no se detuvo a reflexionar aquella orden, simplemente tomó las piernas de Zoro como punto de apoyo y se hizo espacio para entrar.

El peli verde soltó un quejido y le colocó un suave golpe a su acompañante. —¡Duele, idiota! —al parecer había entrado demasiado rápido. Law soltó una suave risa y le mordió el hombro, desquitando parte de su propia tensión. 

—Guarda silencio. 

Los tres quedaron unidos. Law jadeaba tan fuerte que sus sonidos acallaban todo lo demás. Mihawk lo tomó de la cadera y se acopló al ritmo de las embestidas que le daba a Roronoa. Continuó moviéndose cada vez más rápido hasta que sintió que Trafalgar se dejaba ir, contrayéndose tan fuerte que él se entregó también. 

Esperó un momento y se separó primero. Se levantó de la cama y fue en busca de la botella de vino. La trajo consigo y derramó un poco sobre el abdomen del peli verde. Bajó su lengua y saboreó su piel.

—¿De dónde sacaron la gran idea de incluirme en sus juegos? —les preguntó por simple curiosidad. Tomó un segundo trago y besó a Law, degustando el sabor de sus labios mezclado con la bebida. 

Law soltó una suave risa y miró a Zoro con un gesto de complicidad. 

—Tal vez nunca lo notó, Dracule-ya, pero ambos competíamos por su atención. 

El mayor no pudo esconder un gesto de sorpresa. La verdad es que, si bien ambos estaban siempre dispuestos a participar y se ofrecían para ayudarlo en lo que necesitara, no había notado nada más.

—Pero actualmente son pareja, ¿no es así? —soltó con curiosidad. 

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. —Tras mucho pelear decidimos hacer una pequeña alianza, y parece ser que eso nos funcionó mucho mejor —agregó Zoro mientras le quitaba la botella y se empinaba el sobrante. 

Law soltó un sonido de satisfacción. —Llegamos a la conclusión de que, si por separado no lográbamos captar su atención, solo nos quedaba intentarlo a la par. 

Mihawk esbozó una suave sonrisa de lado y se pasó la mano por el cabello, acomodándose algunas hebras que se habían desacomodado. —Veo que saben trabajar en equipo cuando realmente se necesita.

Zoro se acercó nuevamente a él, parecía estar listo para un segundo encuentro. —Por usted, haría lo que fuera, incluso liarme con este imbécil. 

—Ya veo —soltó Mihawk con una sensual sonrisa de lado. Qué bien se sentía tenerlos a su entera merced—. Entonces, sigamos con el juego. 

Se puso en pie y jaló a Zoro de los tobillos hasta la orilla del colchón, dejando que sus piernas colgaran. Tomó ambas y se las colocó sobre los antebrazos. 

—De modo, que estás dispuesto a hacer lo que yo te pida —soltó con un tono de voz encendido. Zoro no se lo pensó y movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa. 

—Si ese es el caso, deja que Trafalgar se siente sobre ti —el joven tatuado pareció dudarlo un instante—, vamos, es tu turno de sentirlo dentro  —agregó el mayor. 

—A usted le gusta ponernos en situaciones complicadas —soltó Law, frotándose la nuca con suavidad en un intento de recuperar su temple. Tras pensárselo un poco se colocó a horcajadas sobre el abdomen de Zoro, mirando al peli verde. 

Su maestro tomó la hombría de Zoro y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras besaba los hombros de Law, lamiendo su espalda, bajando lentamente por su torso hasta tomar también su virilidad —Así me gusta… —exclamó, sintiendo como sus palabras parecían enardecer a ambos jóvenes—. Los dos me encienden bastante.

Cuando notó que Zoro estaba listo le pidió que penetrara a su acompañante. 

_«Vaya vista»,_ pensó Mihawk al notar como el miembro de Roronoa se deslizaba con cierta torpeza dentro del cuerpo de Trafalgar. Ver a esos dos juntos, penetrándose, le parecía de lo más sugerente. 

Law colocó sus brazos a un lado de la cabeza de Zoro, y Mihawk aprovechó para alzar un poco más la cadera del peli verde y empalarlo también. 

Escuchó un fuerte jadeo y comenzó a moverse. Tomó a Law de la cadera y lo ayudó a tomar el mismo ritmo que él.

Esta vez Zoro era el que daba y recibía. Podía escucharlo jadear más fuerte que antes, menear torpemente la cadera sin poder hacer mucho al respecto; y se sintió más que complacido cuando notó que con sus manos buscaba el trasero de Law para aumentarle el ritmo.

_«Ellos se entienden bien»,_ pensó el mayor.

Le gustaba verlos, le gustaba notar la leve incomodidad entre ambos. Saber que también era la primera vez que se besaban, que se lo hacían el uno al otro. Toda esa escena encendía bastante su lado voyerista. 

Empujó con más ganas, con más fuerza. Levantó a Trafalgar un momento para que Roronoa se saliera y lo penetró él. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que podía follárselos al mismo tiempo? Law se recostó por completo sobre el peli verde y apresó sus labios. Zoro lo recibió de buena gana y lo rodeó con un abrazo, fundiéndose, restregando sus virilidades entre ellos mientras que Mihawk salía de un cuerpo y se pasaba al otro en forma salvaje.

Ambos se sentían tan bien. Ambos merecían todas sus atenciones.

Esta vez terminó dentro de Roronoa y salió despacio, agotado por el ritmo que él mismo había marcado.

Quedaron los tres recostados sobre las sábanas blancas. Cansados, satisfechos momentáneamente. 

Mihawk miró hacia un lado, y luego al otro. Los dos jóvenes se veían tremendamente apuestos así, con el rostro subido de tono y la respiración al máximo. Aguardó ahí un buen rato sin decirles nada, disfrutando de la sensación de sentirse satisfecho.

Zoro se giró hacia él y comenzó a besarlo mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. Law se acercó también, devorándole el cuello. _«Vaya, será difícil seguirles el ritmo por mucho tiempo»,_ pensó mientras sentía como las manos de Law bajaban hasta su hombría y Zoro se hincaba frente a su rostro para ofrecerle la suya.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar con insistencia, pero no tenía ánimos para nada más que para ellos. Tal vez era el valor que le infundían sus actuales acompañantes, pero esa era la primera vez que se atrevía a ignorarlo. 

El hombre que llamaba podía irse a la mierda. Hace tiempo que debería haberlo mandado lejos.

_«Sigamos así»,_ pensó mientras continuaba disfrutando de sus dos deliciosos acompañantes. Tenía ánimos de llenar la tina, meterse con ellos y seguir tomando las botellas del mini bar. 

_«Sigamos el resto de la noche»._  

Todo se sentía tan bien, tan vívido, que solo deseaba seguir hasta quedar exhausto.

Hace tanto que no sentía esos ánimos de disfrutar la vida, de ser feliz. Esa noche era un buen momento para borrar todos sus pesares y por fin,

 

comenzar de cero.

 


End file.
